


Dreams

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Knifeplay, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot





	Dreams

Oswald snapped out of his sleep and abruptly sat up in his bed. What was that? That woke him up? What was that sound that slipped past his sleeping mind and found its way to his subconscious? Yet another sound rolled through the air and Oswald looked drowsily to his side. There he catched your sleeping form under the sheets, tossing and turning with small moans coming from your lips. Oswald blinked a few times in an attempt to clear his blurry vision but it was futile, the darkness around him clouding his sight. He reached out for the push button on the bed lamp and turned on the lights.

He gazed upon you again and saw your parted lips and heard your heavy breaths. Frowning he wondered what you dreamt about and slowly it dawned to him. Only in one situation he was used to hear those sounds coming from your lips and Oswald let his curiosity get the best of him. Slowly he leaned in, lifted the sheets and gently pulled them off you. The sight before him enlightened a spark within him and heat flooded straight down to his groin.

Your thighs were squeezed tight together and your hand was locked between them, firmly pressed against your clothed sex. Slowly you rocked your hips back and forth, grinded against your hand and your body tossed and turned. Oswald stared at you, his lips slightly parted, breathing heavily.

“Mmm…Oswald!”

He inhaled sharply at the sound of his name on your lips and slowly a smirk formed on his lips. You were obviously dreaming about him and from the looks and sounds of it, it was a very pleasurable dream indeed. Biting his lip he imagined what your dream was about, what he was doing to you in it. Oswald felt his dick twitch inside his pyjamas and and his curiosity simply forced him to find out what it was that made you touch yourself and moan so delightfully.

Gently he leaned over to nudge your arm and whispered, “______? Wake up!”

You didn’t budge much, only let out a little sigh as your hand moved away from its place between your legs, disturbed by the light touch on your arm.

Oswald frowned and shook your arm a little harder, “______!”

The sound of your name crept into your sleeping mind and slowly you awoke from your pleasurable dream with a burning ache between your legs, staring groggily into Oswald`s blue-green orbs.

“Oswald? What is it? Is it morning already?” Dazed you looked at him and Oswald smirked back at you.

“No my dear. It is still in the middle of the night.”

You frowned, “Then why did you wake me up?”

Oswald chuckled and his eyes twinkled mischievously at you. Cautiously you looked him up and down.

_What was he thinking about?_

“Well my dear. It sounded that you were having the most delicious dream,” he said cheekily. The blush that flashed to your face was instant and burned like a blazing flame.

_How did he know?_

“W-what are you talking about?” you coyed innocently and fluttered your eyes, avoiding his gaze.

Oswald huffed out a laugh, “Well…the way you tossed and turned…the way you moaned out my name…and touched yourself…it was very revealing if I may say so.”

_Oh my God! Oh my God!! I actually touched myself in my sleep!_

Burning red, you felt mortified and humiliated, like you wanted to sink into the ground. Now you really couldn`t look at him. Oswald scooted closer to you and lightly brushed his finger on your arm. You shivered as small prickles formed on your skin, sending electrifying jolts through your body down to your already aching cunt.

“Tell me your dream,” he rasped, “Tell me so we can reenact it.”

You snapped your gaze over to him. “W-what?” Embarrassed you looked down and shewed nervously on your lip, “No…no I can`t.” You shook your head. “It`s…it`s too embarrassing,” you whispered, “Too humiliating.”

Strongly, Oswald wrapped his hand around your wrist, leaned in to your ear and breathed, “I wasn`t asking my dear.”

Gulping hard, you glanced at him as he leaned back again and glared at you. The throb in your wet pussy was evidence enough of how much you enjoyed his dominating side. You always had and you always would. But this dream…it was just too much…too kinky.

“Please Oswald,” you whispered, “please…I can`t.” You shook your head repeatedly.

This time Oswald huffed angrily and firmly grabbed your jaw, his thumb brushing over your parted lips as you whimpered.

“Again my dear. I wasn`t asking!” he gritted and you stared into his crazed eyes.

“Fine…” you whispered, “I tell you.” Secretly you wanted to tell him, wanted him to do what he did in your dream, because you had never been more turned on in your life. But you felt ashamed, mortified by your own wickedness. How could something like that turn you on?

Pleased, Oswald let go of your jaw and waited patiently for you to start talking. Embarrassed you started to retell your dream.

“I…I was dreaming that you used your knife on me,” you whispered shamefully. Oswald stared wide-eyed at you.

“W-what do you mean?” he breathed, “Did I…cut you?” his voice barely detectable as his eyes examined you with curiosity.

“No!” you breathed out in shock, “Of course not.”

“Then what?”

His voice sounded more and more intrigued by the second.

“You…were cutting of my clothes with your knife.”

_Oh God. The embarrassment!_

“Really?!”

The excitement in his voice could not be hidden and his eyes sparkled like a child on Christmas day as they looked into yours. Frantically you chewed on your lip and looked away.  
How am I going to survive telling him the rest?

“Then…”

Oswald stared at you.

_There was more?_

“Then you…took me from behind and…and used your knife on my clit.”

_Oh God. Please take me away. Let me sink into the ground._

Oswald looked a bit confused, “Used?” he asked with eyes searching yours for an answer.

_Please God. Can`t you just listen to me for once?_

Of course there was no answer. With a deep inhale you mustered all your strength to reveal your dirtiest and filthiest turn on.

“You know…rubbed the knife against it…stimulating it…”

_God! Here it was. The most humiliating moment of my life._

Your face burned as you gained the courage to look at Oswald. Looking at him, you thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. For what seemed like forever, the two of you stared at each other, you too ashamed to say anything and Oswald too stunned to fully grasp the things you had told him. But soon he was on you, kissing you fiercely, tongue pressing between your lips and you opened eagerly, still aroused by your dream and now even more by Oswald`s forceful nature.

Oswald abruptly pulled away with a wild expression and turned to pull out the drawer on his nightstand. There he fumbled around, searching for something, muttered curses escaped his lips when he obviously didn`t find what he was looking for. Then his movements stopped and he pulled out something with a victorious smile on his lips. What he had in his hand made you gasp as the realisation hit you.

_He will actually do it?_

“Oswald… I don`t know about this…” you said as you watched him flick the knife in his hand whilst looking at you, his eyes burning with primal needs, like a predator hunting its prey. The way he looked at you wasn`t going unnoticed by your body as your pussy tingled and burned with desirable heat.

_What the hell is wrong with me? How can I get turned on by this?_

Before you even registrated what happened, Oswald grabbed the straps on your nightdress, one by one, and cut them off. Gasping you felt the dress fall down to your hips, exposing your naked breasts to his bewildering eyes. His next movement was just as surprising as his first. Forcibly he pushed you down on the mattress and cut the dress into two pieces, leaving you in nothing but your lingerie. Wide-eyed you stared at this changed man in front of you. Yes, he was usually dominating in bed. But this…this was something entirely different. He oozed of raw desire as his dark eyes beamed at you, there were nothing left of his blue-greenish eyes. There was only the dark, black orb left to devour you.

A smug grin spread across Oswald`s face before he swiftly cut apart your panties and Oswald felt empowered, like he held your entire existence in his grasp. You were completely and utterly naked and at his mercy, feeling more exposed than ever before. Oswald made you feel so vulnerable and you loved every minute of it. All you wanted right now was for him to take you, just like in your dream. Flushed at the very thought, you inhaled a keen breath, your dilated eyes looking wantonly at him.

Seeing your darken eyes, Oswald felt no point in dragging this out any further. He discarded his pyjamas and revealed his rigidness to your lustful eyes, your pussy aching with want at the sight of his harden length, twitching and jerking proudly at you.

“Fuck me now!” you breathed and you really didn`t have to beg for him. Oswald was already on his way, turning you around, your butt pressing against his growing erection. Firmly he pushed your upper body down on the bed, your ass pointing up in the air. Oswald grabbed your cheeks and squeezed hard, pushing them apart before he grabbed his dick and roughly slammed inside your hot wetness. You cried out at the sudden intrusion but soon you were moaning as he harshly took you, claimed you as his.  
Oswald pulled your upper body up against his, your back leaning against his chest as he kept thrusting into your already clenching pussy. He groaned as you tightened around him, ready to cum at any moment. Oswald quickly grabbed his knife that he had plumped onto the mattress beside him and cautiously pressed it against your swollen bud with the blunt side of the knife, careful not to cut you.

The first, gentle touch of the knife made you gasp and shiver, the very thought of a knife down there, with every possibility of it cutting you, made you quiver in lust. When Oswald started rubbing with small, circular motions, firmly pressing your clit, you moaned and breathed erratically as your orgasm approached with staggering steps.

“Oswald!…please…I`m coming. Please…fuck me harder…faster…deeper.” you moaned and writhed under his touch. Oswald obliged your wish, fucked you harder, faster and deeper whilst he rubbed the knife furiously on your clit. He was close to, so close…Oswald felt his balls tighten as your pussy started to clench around him.

“Fuck! I`m coming,” he cried out and tossed away the knife as he erupted inside you, shooting streams of his hot white liquid deep inside your contracting womanhood. The second after he emptied himself inside you, you came too, uncontrollable waves flooded your body as you clenched around his still erected cock.

“Oswald! Oh God! That was amazing!” you breathed as you slumped down to the bed, your head bumping down on the pillow. He followed your body down and layed on top of you, his now flaccid dick slipping out of your still throbbing pussy.

Oswald nuzzled into your neck and inhaled your scent before he chuckled lowly, “Well…It`s a good thing then…that I made you tell me your dream.”


End file.
